The Scout Camp
I was staying in a cabin, located in a cozy scout camp. The cabin was warm, but the walls were very thin. I thought that it would be cold and damp, like last year, but the place turned out okay. A few of my best friends were staying there, in the cabins that were on the opposite side of mine. We were all over 16, and we acted really childish. In the evening, we decided to play a game of Hide and Seek. Isaac, Ellie, and I were hiding in the same spot, which happened to be in a massive bush, hidden by some large trees. We weren't found, but Ellie said that she thought she saw someone watching us. She described it as a woman, wearing a white, muddy looking wedding dress. She said that as soon as she looked over, the woman had vanished. Isaac and I shrugged this off, deciding that she had probably just seen a squirrel. After all, we were in a forest. We returned to the main camp site, tired as hell, and saw the others toasting marshmallows around a newly made campfire. We sat down on a tree stump and Ellie began to explain what she saw. The others laughed, mocking Ellie. She looked at the floor, embarrassed. After we toasted and ate some marshmallows, we went to our cabins and slept. At around three in the morning, I woke up to the sound of a woman crying. I thought it was Ellie, so I called out her name. No answer, but the crying continued. The figure sat on my bed, crying. I switched the light on. Nobody was there. I knew somebody had sat on my bed, I felt the weight push down on the bed.The door was wide open too. I must have been imagining it. I lay back down and fell asleep. In the morning, I felt...odd. Like something had been back in my room and done something. I wiped my eyes and some mud showed up on my hand. I knew I hadn't got muddy last night, so how did the mud appear over my eyes. I walk into the cabin's kitchen, and look in the mirror above the sink. Mud was scraped across my face, and little cuts were slashed across my cheeks. I washed the mud off, cleaning the cuts, then met up with my friends. There was Isaac, and everyone else, everyone apart from Ellie. I asked where she was, and Isaac said she was sleeping. So, I walked into her cabin - her door was wide open, and there was mud around the door handle - and into her room. She was lying on the floor, mud scraped across her face, and big, deep cuts across her face. I burst into tears, kneeling over my dead friend. Isaac came in and vomited from the horror. He knelt next to me, crying too. I knew that he had feelings for her, and she for him. I put my arm around him, attempting to comfort him. He pulled his mobile phone out and called the police. After half an hour went by, the police came. They questioned her death, and we said that we knew nothing about it, except that Ellie had seen a woman in a wedding dress during a game of Hide and Seek. They left, taking her body with them for examining for evidence. And through all that time, up to this day, we have not seen the woman in the muddy dress since. But we're warning you, if you see the lady, and you wake up with a muddy face, and deep cuts across your cheeks, call the police. You never know if you'll survive until the next day, like Ellie. And whatever you do, do not stay in the scout camp... Category:Places Category:Reality